


Drei Pakete

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x07, Fehlende Szene, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Als Blaine in der Schule eine Gasvergiftung erleidet und anfängt, von sprechenden Puppen zu halluzinieren, sind seine Eltern sehr besorgt. Und Cooper amüsiert sich prächtig. Denn das ist es, was Brüder so machen.Fehlende Szene aus 5x07.... denn es hat doch sicherlich anschließend jemand den armen Jungen wegen der Puppen-Halluzination zum Arzt gebracht, oder etwa nicht?





	Drei Pakete

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Boxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837930) by [chasingkerouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac). 



> Keine Sorge, diese Serie ist nicht vergessen, auch wenn es manchmal ein paar Wochen dauert, bis das nächste Kapitel soweit ist. Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen. Ohne dich, würd ich noch viel länger für alles brauchen. :-*

 

Blaine ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und warf sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett. Er war vollkommen erschöpft.

Allerdings war das zu erwarten, nachdem er in der Schule eine schwere Gasvergiftung erlitten hatte.

Es hatte drei Tage gedauert, bis seine Eltern bemerkt hatten, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Eine Puppe zum Abendessen mit an den Tisch zu bringen, die aussah wie er, und die seiner Familie lang und breit erklärte, warum er an den vergangenen beiden Tage so spät nachhause gekommen war (Nachsitzen) und warum seine Mutter die großen Pakete zum Postamt bringen sollte (Puppen an Kurt schicken) und dann auch noch fast durchzudrehen, weil ihm der grüne Filz ausgegangen war (es war die perfekte Puppenhautfarbe) war sogar genug, dass _seine_ Eltern sich sorgten..

Aber was das Schlimmste war? Blaine hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er das alles die Puppe hatte erzählen lassen.

Also war er am nächsten Morgen aus der ersten Unterrichtsstunde geholt und auf direktem Weg zum Arzt gebracht worden. Nach einem kurzen Telefonat mit der Schule war ihnen klar geworden, was dort in der Ecke des Chorraums passiert war. Eine ganze Weile lang hatten sie ihm eine Sauerstoffmaske umgeschnallt, was ähnlich lustig war, wie die Puppenträume – aber es hielt nicht lange an. Das Gift war anscheinend schon wieder abgebaut und der Arzt hatte ihm Ruhe verordnet... und falls er weiterhin sprechende Puppen sehen sollte, dann müsste er weitere Termine ausmachen für intensivere Untersuchungen.

Zumindest wusste er jetzt, dass er nicht tatsächlich den Verstand verloren hatte. Ein Nervenzusammenbruch konnte zwar gewiss auch Visionen von Puppen beinhalten, aber nicht dieses Mal. Hoffentlich. So lange er sie nicht wiedersah.

"Blaine, Schätzchen, geht es dir gut?", fragte seine Mutter, die in der Tür zu seinem Zimmer stand.

"Es geht mir gut", murmelte Blaine, das Gesicht in seiner Bettdecke vergraben. "Versprochen. Nach der Mittagspause ist Gleeprobe."

"Nicht für dich", beharrte seine Mutter. "Du gehst heute nicht mehr dorthin zurück. Du hast gehört, was Dr. Mitchell gesagt hat. Du wirst dich heute ausruhen und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du keine Puppenvisionen mehr hast." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie an Blaines Fenster trat, um es zu öffnen und die frische Frühlingsluft hereinzulassen. "Ich weiß, es hätte mir auffallen müssen, als du nächtelang wach geblieben bist und am Ende drei Pakete voller Puppen da stehen hattest, aber ich weiß schließlich, wie du dich immer in deine Projekte stürzt", seufzte sie. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht hinterfragt habe. Soll ich auch das andere Fenster noch aufmachen, oder wird dir das zu kalt?"

"Drei?" Blaine drehte den Kopf, um seine Mutter anzusehen und ignorierte ihre Frage nach dem Fenster. "Es waren _zwei_ Pakete. Eins für die Schule und eins für meinen Verlobten."

Seine Mutter schmunzelte nur und verstrubbelte ihm die gegelten Haare, als sie wieder am Bett vorbeiging. "Ihr seid verlobt? Wirklich? Das wusste ich gar nicht", sagte sie leichthin. "Das hast du nie erwähnt." In der Tür blieb sie stehen. "Und es waren drei. Du hast eins zur Schule mitgenommen und zwei habe ich zur Post gebracht. Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen, Schatz. Schlaf ein bisschen. Lass das Fenster auf, damit frische Luft hereinkommt und mach dir ein bisschen Musik an. Falls du was zu essen willst, ich bin unten und versuche mir einen guten Grund zu überlegen, warum dein Vater nicht die Schule verklagen soll."

Als sich die Tür schloss, vergrub Blaine erneut seinen Kopf in der Decke. Kurt war es wert, wirklich, das war er, aber... an der Dalton wäre so etwas niemals passiert.

Sein Handy klingelte und er fummelte es aus seiner Hosentasche heraus. Er hatte Kurt erzählt, dass er zum Arzt musste und wie leid es ihm tat, dass er nicht nach New York hatte kommen können, aber Kurt hat den ganzen Vormittag Unterricht, weshalb er eigentlich so früh am Morgen noch keine Antworttexte schicken dürfte.

Nein – es war Cooper. _Dad hat gesagt, du bist übergeschnappt und hast mittels Puppen kommuniziert. Geht es dir schon besser?_

Oh Cooper. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der lange um den heißen Brei herumredete. _Mom hat mich heute morgen zum Arzt geschleppt –_ _ich brauche Ruhe_ _._ Er schickte die Nachricht ab und fügte noch schnell hinzu.  _Zumindest verliere ich nicht den Verstand. Bin schon wieder daheim._

_Es gefällt mir, wie du immer alles positiv siehst!!!_

Blaine lächelte. Seit Cooper während des letzten Schuljahrs zu Besuch gekommen war, redeten sie wieder öfter miteinander. Er fühlte sich eher so an wie ein Bruder und nicht nur wie irgendein Kerl, der die guten Gene der Familie geerbt hatte und an Weihnachten vorbeikam, um alles aufzuessen. Blaine hörte sein Skype-Signal ertönen und rollte sich vom Bett, um seinen Laptop zu holen. Vielleicht hatte Kurt früher Schluss machen können und wollte jetzt wissen, wie es ihm ging.

Sein Verlobter war wirklich der Allerbeste.

Blaine setzte sich aufs Bett, überkreuzte die Beine, stellte den Laptop auf seinen Schoß, strich sich mit einer Hand die Haare glatt und drückte auf 'Ruf annehmen'.

Vom Bildschirm aus starrte ihn eine lächelnde, grünhäutige, weißes-T-Shirt-und-Lederjacke-tragende, dunkelhaarige Filzpuppe an. "Hallo Blaine!", sagte die Cooper-Puppe fröhlich und winkte mit einer Hand. "Gut zu hören, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

Blaine schrie auf, warf den Laptop aufs Bett, beeilte sich hektisch strampelnd ans Kopfende des Bettes zu kommen und drückte sich dagegen. "Du bist nicht echt!" schrie er die Puppe an. "Du bist NICHT ECHT."

"Blaine?", rief seine Mutter von unten. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Alles gut, Mom!", schrie er zurück. "Ich sehe keine Puppen!" Er machte die Augen zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sehe keine Puppen", wiederholte er.

Die Puppe verschwand und Coopers echtes Gesicht-in-Fleisch-und-Blut, erschien auf dem Bildschirm. "Jesus Christus, Blainey, was war _das_ denn?", fragte er. "Ich dachte, du würdest gern erfahren, dass ich sie bekommen habe."

"Du hast _was_ bekommen?", fragte Blaine

Cooper hob die Cooper-Puppe in die Höhe und zeigte mit seiner freien Hand darauf. "Du hast mir eine Puppe geschickt. Sie ist angekommen."

Drei Pakete, erinnert sich Blaine. Eins für die Schule, eins für Kurt... und eins für Cooper in Los Angeles.

"Ich habe dir eine Puppe geschickt", wiederholte Blaine und spürte, wie sich sein rasender Herzschlag verlangsamte, als er sich an das zusätzliche Paket erinnerte. "Ich habe dir eine Puppe geschickt."

"Du hast mir eine Puppe geschickt", bestätigte Cooper. "Obwohl ich mich jetzt frage, ob ich sie vielleicht lieber verbrennen sollte, aber ich glaube nicht. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist mir in dem Moment, als ich meine Hand in diesen kleinen Kerl hineingesteckt habe, klar geworden, dass ich super mit Kindern umgehen kann."

"Ich... ähm, Cooper, so würde ich das nicht ausdrücken", sagte Blaine.

"Ich hab die Sache ganz falsch angepackt", fuhr Cooper fort. "Durch meine Werbespots ist mein Name bereits allgemein bekannt und da sind Kindershows ganz offensichtlich der nächste Schritt. Das ist zwar sicherlich nicht so glamourös wie, als Channing Tatums charmanter und charismatischer Bruder in einem Feuerball zu sterben..."

"Du siehst Channing Tatum kein bisschen ähnlich."

"... aber damit kann man Geld verdienen", erklärte Cooper. "Und mein Gesicht wird auf Frühstücksdosen gedruckt. Wer will nicht sein Gesicht auf Frühstücksdosen haben?"

"Gibt es heutzutage überhaupt noch Frühstücksdosen?", fragte Blaine.

"Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken, Blainey", sagte Cooper strahlend. "Du hast mir ganz neue Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Ich werde berühmt werden."

"Ich dachte, das wärst du schon", kicherte Blaine.

"Noch berühmter", stellte Cooper klar. "Warte... wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Freecreditratingtoday.com/savings-Werbung mit Puppen machen würden? Ich bin ein Genie!"

"Ich glaube, ich werd mich noch ein wenig hinlegen, Cooper", sagte Blaine mit Nachdruck. "Aber danke, dass du angerufen hast."

"Jederzeit, Blainey", sagte Cooper strahlend. "Du weißt, ich liebe dich und ich bin stolz auf dich. Auch, wenn du eine Gasvergiftung erlitten hast, durchgedreht bist und dein Schlafzimmer in eine Werkstatt der Sesamstraße verwandelt hast."

Blaine legte den Kopf schief. "Hat Dad das wirklich _so_ ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, so ziemlich", gab Cooper zu. "Ich ruf dich später heute Abend nochmal an. Ich habe eine Verabredung mit einem Typen, der drauf und dran ist, ein YouTube Star zu werden, um mit ihm ein Bewerbungs-Video zu drehen."

"Wir unterhalten uns später, Coop." Blaine kicherte, als sein Bruder auflegte. Er atmete tief ein und ließ den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen. Er wurde nicht verrückt. _Ganz bestimmt nicht._ Cooper machte nur Spaß. Oder, er versuchte spaßig zu sein.

Morgen würde er darüber lachen.

"Er denkt, er wäre viel witziger als er tatsächlich ist."

"Ja, aber er ist nun mal mein Bruder und ich glaube, ich werd ihn behalten", sagte Blaine und drehte den Kopf, um der Blaine-Puppe zu antworten, die auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß.

...um der _Puppe zu antworten_ , die auf dem Stuhl saß.

Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber auch noch das zweite Fenster aufmachen.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich immer riesig über Kommentare und/oder Kudos. <3


End file.
